1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to an apparatus and method for single shared power domain dynamic load based power loss detection and notification.
2. Background of the Invention
In some systems, a collection of servers is interconnected into a server system, sharing high-speed fabric topologies, such as in BladeCenter® systems. “BladeCenter” is a trademark of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both. A BladeCenter® system is a server architecture that houses multiple server modules (“blades”) in a single chassis. Blade servers are widely used in data centers to save space and improve system management. Either self-standing or rack mounted, the chassis provides the power supply. Each blade may have its own CPU, memory, and hard disk. Blade servers generally provide their own management systems and may include a network or storage switch.
The original BladeCenter® system, BC-1, also referred to as BC-E, has 14 blade slots. Power supplies have been upgraded through the life of the chassis from the original 1200 to 1400, 1800, and the current 2000 W. The BC-1 has shared media tray with optical drive, floppy drive and universal serial bus (USB) port, one (upgradable to two) management module, two (upgradable to four) power supplies, two redundant high-speed blowers, two slots for Gigabit. Ethernet switches (can also support optical or copper pass-through), two slots for optional switch or pass-through modules. The BC-1 can also support additional Ethernet, Fibre Channel, InfiniBand or Myrinet 2000 functions.
The BC-H BladeCenter® system is an upgraded design with high-speed fabric options. The BC-H provides four slots for optional high-speed switches or pass-through modules and can support 10 Gig Ethernet or InfiniBand 4X. The BC-H BladeCenter® system also provides optional hard-wired serial port capability. The BC-S BladeCenter® system targets mid-sized customers by offering storage inside the BladeCenter® chassis. The BC-S BladeCenter® system can also use 110V power in the North American market, so it can be used outside the datacenter.